Anesidora's Abyss II: Finale
by Ikiwa
Summary: Elliot lost everything to the monsters of Wonderland in the finale. He even lost his precious one, but the story had not ended. With his death nothing changed within the tragedy. Now, the stage once again has been set for the actors. A broken soul has come to join the story and end Wonderland once and for all. Let the encore begin. Genderbending ElliotxLeo


AN: This is a continuation of Anesidora's Abyss, so things might not make sense without reading that story first. Please review to let me know if anyone is reading it. Reviews helps me prioritize what chapter I finish first for my stories. Just a few reviews will help motivate me. Anyway enough begging, please enjoy the story :)

* * *

Crimson Ballroom, Shattered Soul

To break one's own soul requires the an unbreakable will

Music from a small orchestra filled the ballroom decorated in crimson. The ballroom dance floor was filled with couples dancing a waltz that the music demanded. The time on the large clock showed eleven minutes before midnight. The crowd of dancers continued oblivious to the act they were unwittingly performing.

"Beautiful." the young woman said as she sat watching. "I wonder if Glen is satisfied with this. It will be disappointing if he isn't."

"Ms. Rainsworth, I'm sure the master will be pleased. If anything he'll be attending this event himself." The man said looking over the balcony down to the where the dancer continued their dance.

"Will he? This will be quite the massacre." She said. "I wonder how many more will have to die."

* * *

"Is it time?" the young teenager asked the woman who always stood by his side. The seemingly teen had slate blue eyes that were dead. No emotions could be seen in his eyes because his soul had been shatter. Long ago he had dared to defy his fate wanting to tell his precious one the truth. He went so far that he had stepped upon the stage he had died on.

In the end he failed to save that person and now he waited in the white abyss. He had no idea how long it had been or when he would be able to step upon the stage again. He was no longer a doll waiting to be used. He was the puppeteer ready to manipulate. He would end everything that the Will of the Abyss had created. He would destroy everything. There would be nothing left.

"Yes, if this is what you want then yes. It is time end the wretch existence of that stage. Elliot you are the will of the white abyss you have my permission to bring calamity upon those who oppose your will. Above all else be safe and don't let your heart rule over you. Your precious one has lost something very important and those who dance on the stage took it for him." She looked at the young man standing next to her. He was able to bring himself back from death with his will alone, but it had done more damage than even she could imagine. Elliot was no longer Elliot. He was much more but less than himself as well.

"I will be careful. You do not have to worry Anesidora. I am capable of taking care of myself." His voice was monotone and like always without any emotion. "I will not fail to cleanse that place."

Anesidora looked at the young man. Then she opened her hand, in the center of her hand was a small light. It was time that it was given to the person who would need it most. "Elliot."

The slate blue eyes that regarded her were as dull as they always were. "Yes?"

"I think you should take him with you when you get there you will know what to do." She placed the small light into Elliot's hand and once the light exchanged hand the small light grew in size.

Elliot looked down at the light and for once a light smile graced his face. "Are you happy to see me, even though I am not the same? I am not your Elliot, yet you are happy… for me. I will destroy the stage that ruined the world… for you."

The light in his hand had grown until it was the size of a baseball. He gentle held the ball of light and looked to his guardian. "He will always be with you on the stage, but make sure you keep him safe. I will choose a suitable form for him."

Elliot nodded and made his way to the lake that would take him back to the stage he hated. It was an emotion he couldn't show anymore but he knew he dislike the stage. He looked down at the light that had begun to shiver. It didn't seem possible but the light was quivering in his hand. "Are you afraid? I can understand the stage is not a place for you or me. We belong here in the white abyss but first we have to destroy the stage and those who dance upon it. Then I'll give you back what was taking from you."

The small light seemed to glow brighter as if it wasn't afraid anymore. Elliot pressed the ball to his chest in a loving motion, he couldn't feel the emotion behind the act but he knew it was the right thing to do. He could no longer feel love but he knew it was something he had for his precious one.

Elliot held tightly to the light and stepped into the lake. After a few minutes he jumped into the water and swam down to the stage. He would end the suffering of his precious one. To the stage he went with no fear in his heart. He went with an empty heart because a fragmented soul had no emotions.

He swarmed down until he could then opened his eyes to the same apartment he left years ago. On his chest was a small black bird that was shivering lightly. Elliot knew it was the small light. "Leo. I never thought she would choose a bird for you. I should tease you…but I don't think I can."

Elliot looked down at himself only to laugh bitterly. He was surprised that he could actually feel some of the angry. "This form again."

His voice was light and soft just like the female form he had. He sighed deeply, happy that he could feel some emotions but disappointed in his form. He didn't really want to wear dresses again. He guessed he should have made that clear with Anesidora. Her laughter echoed gently in the apartment.

"I'm so sorry, but I do have a valid reason." She said giggling lightly then she continued. "Elliot Nightray is dead so he can never appear on the stage again, but it will be okay because your female form can appear on the stage forever if need be. I doubt that will be necessary since you will be ending the story of wonderland. I shall help you dress."

The woman that was the embodiment of the lake of the white abyss appeared in front of him. Her smile was wide and he could feel his disquieting thoughts become louder. He sighed heavily and she went to his wardrobe.

"You've gained some of your emotions back." She said to which he nodded. The small bird seemed to be happy as well. He settled himself into Elliot's lap when the young woman sat up. "Even your precious one looks happy."

Elliot nodded and gave the robin a smile. He stroked the small black bird gently. "I promise I will return your body to you."

* * *

"Five more minutes and the abyss will open." Cheryl Rainsworth said looking over to Vincent. The man was looking at a pocket watch with a small smile.

"Master Glen should be pleased with this." He said finally putting the watch in his pocket. Both of them left the balcony they stood on and head to Glen's location. The man stood watching the waltz from his private balcony. He looked over to his two servants that had just entered the room.

"The abyss will open soon, so Pandora should be arriving soon." Glen said turning his attention back to the crowd below. "Kill them when they arrive."

Both of them nodded and left Glen to begin preparation. Glen watched them as they left and looked to the crowd he would be sacrificing to destroy the taint in the abyss. He had to be heartless to fix the mistake that was created. He had to destroy the will to fix the abyss.

Five years had passed since the last ceremony and the death of that person. He kept his mind from dwelling on the things he had done. He couldn't allow emotions to rule him or he would fail to do what needed to be done. He still had lingering remnants of Leo's feelings and it bothered him.

"Maybe this will completely destroy her. Then I can have my wish…right?" Alice asked him. He heard her enter the room. Alice still continued to stand by him even though completing her wish would destroy her.

"Yes, your wish will be granted." He looked to the seemingly young girl. She was willing to betray everyone for her wish and he didn't doubt she would betray him if someone else could grant her wish faster than he could. The story of wonderland should have come to an end when Elliot died again, but Glen could not end it without the help of Oz. It was a complication that he had not foreseen.

Oz was a chain and to destroy the abyss he had to destroy all of the corrupted chains. Only those of the Baskerville family were allowed to have chains, but Oz was a chain that had taken the body of Jack. It was a complicated story that Glen hated. In the end he knew that Oz and Jack had to be destroyed so that the abyss could be cleansed. Everything that existed with a tainted had to be disposed of. He closed his eyes and suddenly he heard the commotion.

"It can't be…" Alice said looking over the balcony to the ballroom dance floor. Glen also watched as the well-dressed woman entered the room and walked across the dance floor. The crowd separated as she walked through. In her hand was a sword with a beautiful bell guard. It was in a sheath and was jet black.

The woman wore an elegant dress that had a lot of layers. The top of the dress was shoulder less and had a large bow on the back. The dress was completely white with gold threads on the hems. She had on many petticoats to fill out the dress and wore a lot of lace. Only the corset was black and red and the cloak she wore was black as well. She wore the hood of the cloak but the rest of it trailed behind her so her dress was visible.

She stopped in the center of the ballroom and looked up to the balcony were Glen was looking down. Slate blue eyes stared at him but nothing like the eyes he saw from before. The eyes that stared at him now were dead and dull. It was as if there was nothing behind those eyes. No emotions, not even concerns for the position she was in. Her eyes were empty and he couldn't discern anything from them.

The guests of the ball were confused and didn't know what was happen, but they knew to move out of the woman's way. Her eyes may have been dull but piercing nonetheless.

"Elliot?" the voice came from behind the girl and she turned to look at the blonde. Vincent stood behind her and she turned to face him.

"…" the young teenage girl said nothing. Instead she turned her attention to Glen and spoke. "I have come here to end this story and return what was taken to the rightful owner. You were supposed to end this story so that no one would be hurt again or tainted by that abyss. Yet, it continued to exist and taint. You have done nothing to change this dying story. You took away my servant and for what reason. You haven't succeeded in the least. I am here to do what you should have done. I will destroy Wonderland and its inhabitants along with contractors and the very abyss itself. I am the will of the white abyss as such I will cleanse this place of its defilement. Will you stand against me?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. The white abyss had no part in Wonderland. It was a bystander that had no right to interfere. It was still a mystery how Elliot ended up in the White Abyss. The Abyss itself was a mystery but the White Abyss was an incomprehensible enigma. Yet, the point was that he couldn't allow Elliot to destroy Wonderland.

"I see…then you are an enemy." After speaking she dropped her shoulders. Then she flattened the bow against her back and the cloak closed around her. The black cloak covered the whole dress leaving no white showing, only her face which would become hidden as she lowered her head. "You will give him his body back, before this story ends."

Her words echoed loudly as she turned and walked pass Vincent. Glen wanted to stop her but he couldn't. There was a weight on him figuratively that prevented him from speaking and everyone else in the room from moving. When the cloak figure finally left the room the ballroom dance floor had the Nightray family crest engraved in gold on the floor.

Glen turned his back to the ballroom and left the balcony. The abyss couldn't be opened because of the seal Elliot left, so Glen has no used for the guests. He spoke to Alice as he left, "Allow them to enjoy their ball then clear them out."

* * *

Elliot took the small black robin from out of his dress. It was an odd place to keep the tiny bird but he had no pockets, so he had to make do. "I'm sorry you had to be there…I just had nowhere else to keep you safe."

The palm sized bird looked up at him and Elliot could feel his cheeks burning. He ignored his embarrassment and stroked the bird. "It looks like I have made one enemy today and tomorrow I assume Pandora will be one as well."

He traveled down the empty streets of the city. Everyone seemed to have disappeared from the street when he walked down them. It didn't bother him. He gave a taxing feeling. People wanted to stay out of his way because of the atmosphere around him. It was the effects of being the will of the white abyss. Humans could sense his presence and knew that he wasn't to be bothered with.

"Do I scare you?" Elliot asked the bird. He didn't expect an answer since Leo was a bird for the time being. The bird nudged Elliot's palm in an effort to show his feelings. Elliot smile gently unused to feeling any emotion. It had been so long since he could feel anything. Leo made him feel happy. "You aren't afraid are you? You really are a good friend."

Elliot reached Pandora and looked at the mansion they were using. It wasn't his intention but he ended up at the Pandora headquarters. "No searching this time around. I guess it would be best to end this tonight. In you go."

He stuffed the tiny bird in to the top of his dress and knocked on the door of the mansion. He pulled the cloak back so his dress would show completely leaving on the hood. It was a request from Anesidora that he talked to each master this way. They were masters of the story but that was the only reason they were referred to as masters. Jack and Glen were two friends that continued to fight over something that should have been destroyed from the beginning.

The guard answered the door and as soon as he saw her he moved out of her way and she stepped inside of the mansion. Elliot walked away from the man heading to the room he knew Jack would be. The halls cleared as he proceeded. He finally reached the room Jack was in.

The guards opened the door for him and he stepped inside. Oz looked up from his seat and so did Jack. Sharon and Break were also in the room.

"Elliot-" Oz was cut off by Elliot.

"I am here to end this dreaded story and destroy all of you. I am the will of the White Abyss as such I will cleanse Wonderland of its defilement. Will you stand against me?" he asked them not wasting any time.

"Yes." Jack said without hesitation. Oz looked at Jack then to Elliot. He wanted say something but he couldn't. He couldn't speak because of Jack. He had no control, he was Jack's doll. Jack green eyes were settled on Oz and it was as if he speaking to the younger one.

"You don't want to stand against me…Oz?" Elliot asked the still fourteen year old. Oz wanted to speak but couldn't because he was like a puppet on a string. All he could do was shake his head in response since he couldn't do anything else. "You are truly a friend, aren't you?"

Oz was shock by Elliot's words. He still considered him a friend even after everything that happened. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. All his words were chosen by Jack and he couldn't say anything without the man.

"I will take you with me, if you do not mine the prospect of being destroyed." Elliot said entwining his fingers and resting his hands on the front of his dress. Oz seemed to worry and Elliot knew why. "My brother is in trouble is he?"

Oz nodded and looked at Jack. His movement was stop like everyone else in the room. Elliot looked at the contradiction that stood behind the desk. Then he looked to the Mad Hatter and Rainsworth. "Come."

Oz felt like a weight was lifted from him and he moved closer to the young woman. Elliot's hand was outstretched to him and Oz took it without regret. He was tired of everything that was happening. He could no longer continue the way he was. He wanted Elliot to end all of it and he would do anything to help him. He would not continue to be Jack's puppet. He couldn't even tell his friends the truth. Jack controlled them as well.

As soon as he took her hand he felt light-headed. He fainted and Elliot watched as Oz fell to the floor. The young man's body disappeared into the white void that Elliot had opened. It closed as fast as it opened.

"Your destruction will not be painless. For you played with so many lives it is only right that your life be destroyed in the worst way. We shall see how this game plays out." Elliot flattened the bow and dropped his shoulder. The cloak swallowed her until she became a black cloaked figure. She dropped her head to hide her face as well.

"You all disappoint me, as always someone else has to suffer to clean up this mess." Elliot's voice was his male voice and it echoed loudly in the room. As she left the room the Nightray Crest was also left engraved on the floor.

Jack turned to look at Break and Sharon. "It appears we have to contend against the White abyss as well."

* * *

-White Abyss-

Oz opened his eyes to a white void. There was nothing but whiteness as far as the eye could see. The atmosphere was welcoming though. He wasn't afraid of the White Abyss. It was nothing like the abyss that was so tainted that not even the golden lights existed.

"You're a chain trapped in the body of a human. You must be in such despair." A woman stood over him looking down with concerned eyes. "This is the first time we have met but I have watched you for a long time and you have suffered a lot because of that man's selfish desires. So many wrongs have been done that it shouldn't even matter anymore, but to end everything Wonderland has to be destroy. Are you willing to die, so that you can rest?"

Oz looked at her and finally spoke. "Yes…I am. I'm ready to die…because I am tired."

"I am Anesidora and I will destroy you here and now, but not in the way you suspect." She leaned over and helped Oz to his feet. Then she led him to her lake, without any words she threw him into the sparkling blue depths. "Shed that form little rabbit and become the chain you truly are."

The water froze over as she let a smile grace her face. It would take much time to destroy the human form and create a White Chain. It was okay because Oz was one of the strongest chains from the abyss created by Alyss. In time he'd belong to her and she wouldn't have to kill the little rabbit when Elliot destroyed Wonderland.

* * *

Elliot went to the basement were Gilbert was being held. Being the will of the white abyss was very helpful. He could sense tainted chains anywhere. As he stepped down into the basement of Pandora he smiled. Gilbert lay on the floor chained to the wall. Jack really was in control of Pandora. It seemed as if the contradiction had grown in power.

"Gilbert." Elliot used his real voice and the man's head shoot up as well. He looked the same as he did five years ago when in truth he should have looked thirty-four but that really didn't matter since in truth he was older than that.

"Elliot…" his voice was raspy as he spoke. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is. I'm here again…" he said and Gilbert looked up to the cloaked figure. Elliot sat down beside the man and pulled back the cloak's hood. "It's me.

His voice was female as he took off the hood and Gilbert understood what it meant. He could feel the power emanating off of the small woman. "You're here to destroy Wonderland. You're the will of the white abyss."

"Yes. I am. The world has called me back to this place for two reasons. But now, now I have some more things I must care for. You and Oz. You both don't belong here any longer. Wonderland is no longer your domain."

"Elliot…what are you…" he could feel his conscious slipping. "What is this?"

"It's the pull of Anesidora, do not worry it will end soon." Elliot watched as Gilbert faded into the white abyss.

"It would be better for those two to make amends before they took their place at my side." Replacing the hood he disappeared from Pandora heading to his next destination.

* * *

"The end is coming. The end of everything in Wonderland, but I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid at all." Alyss said watching her doll dance. It was a sickening sight but it was beautiful to her.

"I wander if this is okay…Glen promised to help me, yet I really don't mind if I die by her hands. If she uses Elliot to cleanse this abyss I am fine with this. I'm tired of this game, so I won't fight this time around. Jack has gone too far. He's no longer the same…he was always broken but now he is twisted."

"Then help bring your demise." The voice of a familiar woman echoed loudly through the abyss.

"Anesidora…I didn't think you would come here. You don't belong here." Alyss watched as her dolls disappeared, hiding from the woman that appeared in front of her.

"When all the chaos escaped from the box, all that was left was hope." Anesidora voice was low and full of sadness. "I made many mistakes but this was not one of them. Even the golden lights are gone. How dare he…How dare he destroy this sacred place."

"I am sorry…" Alyss said lowering her head.

"It was never your fault. You never tainted the abyss. That monster did when he sacrificed human lives to it. You accursed children belong in the abyss, but not humans, never humans." Anesidora picked up one of the dolls. "This use to be the box…this used to hold the chaos."

"Hope use to exist here?" she asked and Anesidora looked up at her.

"Yes those beautiful golden lights were pieces of the hope that was left. The rest of the hope is now the White Abyss. All the hope became the white abyss and the golden lights that was left in the abyss was left there for you wretch children. It was left there to take care of you and light your way in the abyss. It was there to give you hope, but he tainted it and everything was ruin. I didn't make that mistake. I didn't open Pandora's box for a second time." Her voice was solemn and full of regret.

"Then Wonderland is?"

"The chaos that spread across the world, it became the stage you actors dance upon. I will destroy that stage and kill the actors to save what is left of that broken world, to right one mistake that I haven't caused."

"I understand…I understand everything. Please do so to end their pain." Alyss smiled gently and Anesidora nodded.

"I will." Anesidora disappeared into darkness.

* * *

"There once was a young girl who was given a box. Inside that box was chaos and evil that was locked away. The girl was told to never open that box or she would ruin the world around her. Yet, one day she had to open the box to save her love ones. Once the box was opened chaos and darkness escaped into the world, but even though there was so much darkness there was something else as well. Inside the box there was hope. It had never existed until that moment and the young girl let it escape as well. After that the box was left without an owner. It became an abyss that held remnants of the hope. While the rest of the hope became a place that was filled with whiteness, it was purity. The young girl decided to watch over the hope so she took up residence in the abyss that was filled with white. The other abyss was left empty except for the golden lights. That is how both of those places came to be."

Elliot gently stroked the bird as he sat on his couch. He had yet to change because he wasn't sure how to get out of the dress, so he was waiting for Anesidora. While he waited for the woman, he told Leo the story about his guardian, the person he considered a motherly figure.

"When I died the second time I…changed. My will brought me back to life and with that strength I became the will of the white abyss. After that I met you again. It's selfish of me but I wanted you…I wanted you to be mine. I won't fail you. It's odd, you were so sad that you fail me when you really never did. I was the one that fail you."

The small bird eyes looked at him and Elliot couldn't help but smile. "You're an adorable bird."

He felt embarrassed but still he talked to Leo about all the things he hid from him. All the things he never got a chance to say.

"Even if you don't feel the same…I love you."

The small bird wanted to speak. He wanted to comfort the seemingly teen, but he was a bird and he couldn't do anything but sit in Elliot's hand. He felt helpless but it was okay because he was with Elliot. He was finally with his master again, even though Elliot wasn't the same. He was different, his personality, attitude and temperament. Leo couldn't remember everything that happened but he remembered waking up in the white abyss. It was a soothing place that comforted his soul. He met Anesidora first.

She seemed to be a giant to him but soon he had realized that he was small. She took care of him for a while and told him about how strong Elliot was.

-Three years ago-

_"Your precious one is very strong. So very strong that he has taken a place I would have never given him. What he is becoming is something I did not want for him. His will is like steel and will not break easily. He will not allow this story to control him, instead he will rule over the story by destroying it. He has taken on a large burden, but he has you."_

_The woman that held him took him to a large lake that was sapphire blue. She leaned down and let Leo see in the lake. If he had a human form he would have gasp because of what he saw, inside the lake Elliot was floating underwater. His skin was much paler and he looked as if he was having a nightmare. Leo gave off a worried vibe and Anesidora looked down at him._

_"He should be dead, but with his will alone he refused to let himself rest. He is admirable in so many ways. When I came to get him he was already dead, but he was forcing his soul to remain. When humans die they should have peace but Elliot didn't so he forced his soul to continue in existence. Souls are fragile and can be broken with force. I have no doubt that his soul has fragmented and will more than likely shattered with the force he's using to keep himself here. Elliot isn't like you or Oz. You both are part of the abyss and have dealings with it, but Elliot isn't like that at all. He is normal except the contract you forced on him."_

_Leo felt guilty. He was the reason Elliot was pulled into everything and it only hurt more when someone else pointed it out to him. _

_"It is your fault but we all make mistakes. I am no exception. Elliot would have stayed here where it was safe if Ecila hadn't enticed him. It was my mistake to give her an existence here, but without you Elliot would have never existed here. Yes, everything works together. Unfortunately."_

_Leo continued to look at Elliot as he seemed to be in a nightmare. He wanted to climb in to the lake and wake the young man up but that wasn't going to happen. The woman seemed to know his thoughts._

_"Unlike Elliot, you still have a body but it is in Wonderland and being occupied by Glen. I cannot create a form for you like Elliot. You will continue to be a small light, but you will fade if you don't have your body. It is complicated but you didn't really die. Your soul was ripped from your body and thrown into the abyss. I interfered for Elliot's sake and brought you here. You will slowly disappear if we do not get your body back."_

_Leo didn't feel worried at all. He didn't care any longer as long as he could be with Elliot. As long as he was with his master he couldn't care less if he disappeared. He just wanted to spend the rest of his time with Elliot._

_"Elliot won't like that. He wants you to be with him and if your body is what you need-"_

_"Then I will get it for you." Elliot surfaced out of the water and pulled himself out of the lake. He had finally awakened from the nightmare but he wasn't the same._

_"So you broke your own soul to come back here." Anesidora seemed sad but she was smiling slightly. "Whatever you want, I will give it to you, here."_

_She handed him the small light and his broken eyes stared down at the light in his hand. Leo felt afraid of Elliot he wasn't the same anymore. There was something wrong with him. His face was void of emotions and he was blinding in a figurative sense. It was like he was shining brighter than he was when he was in Wonderland._

_"I'm sorry…I just couldn't leave you behind again." his words were monotone but Leo could still feel the emotion. Elliot really did care for him._

_'Elliot…I didn't want you to break your soul, not for me. Not for someone like me.'_

* * *

"So you are Gilbert Nightray or Baskerville? It's odd to think that you would be here. Your master is here as well. Elliot is truly a kind person. He even protects those who failed him. You know the truth about Oz and you feared him right?" she stood over the man who was lying on the floor. He was slight confused but quickly understood where he was.

"I was…but he's my master and I trust him. He told me everything but Jack was the one who-" he didn't finish.

"Imprisoned you there and tried to take Raven from you. He tore you apart didn't he?" her voice was slightly on edge. She hated Jack. He was the one who started the tragedy and she despised him for that. His selfish reasons were why they were stuck in the never-ending tragedy. Over and over again innocent people were sacrificed to the abyss. Now Glen even fell into the depraved practice. It was disgusting and the blood on their hands could never be cleansed.

"Yes." Gilbert instinctively touched his scar. It wasn't from Jack but it began to hurt more when he thought about what Jack did to him. "He doesn't have Raven."

"You made a real contract with him?"

"I had too." He looked away from her as he sat up. "For his sake, I had to."

"I understand. You would do anything for your master, like I would do anything for Elliot."

"He's not normal…"

"He broke his soul for Leo. He's not willing to rest until he has given Leo what he has lost." She smiled gently at Gilbert. "He is a strong, strong man. It looks like the battle line has been drawn once more. This time Elliot will be victorious and you and Oz will be of great help to him."

* * *

AN: Here is the rewrite, which is more like a different story. I didn't like the way the first one turned out. Here is the first chapter and the second one should be out soon... I hope. Sorry it jumps around so much but I tried to get out as many main points as I could. I'll try not to have it jump around so much in the next chapter. Elliot's personality will be off for a while but it should start becoming normal as the story progress.


End file.
